David Shuter HP fanfic THE TRIWIZARD TOURNEMENT
by RazacRazer
Summary: fourth installment of my fanfiction series where i add myself in the series! hope you like it! R&R! it's obviously about the triwiz.


David shuter HP fanfiction

THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT

Today was the day. The day the Triwizard champions we're going picked. I couldn't concentrate the whole day during classes. I was taking extra. I thought it would help Hermione recognize me as a smart guy. Perfect dating material. Harry and Ron couldn't either .they were taking extra too (against their wills) That's all they talked about.

"I wonder who's getting in"

"I hear Warrington put his name in."

"no we can't have a Slytherin Champion"

"Diggory put his name in"

"Not pretty boy Diggory!"

"yup" Hermione was on end too, but she tried not to show it. She kept looking up from her work at the clock and kept moving around in her chair. Defenetly not a Hermione thing. This Triwizard thing didn't help me in succeeding in trying to do my work. Usually its Hermione that distracts me. The way she blows her hair out of her face when she works, the impatient tapping of her fingers when she's thinking. Then dirty looks she gives Ron and Harry. Priceless. She's giving them one right now.

"Can you two shut your mouths! Some of us are trying to work!"

"some being just you then." says Ron

"No, David looks like he's trying to work too, aren't you David."

"Ya, but it's hopeless, I can't concentrate." I say

"well that's understandable, with these two flapping their mouths, lets move to somewhere more quite, like the-"

"Library." finished Harry and Ron.

"No, I was going to say the back corner, its quite over there" says Hermione. She smiles at me and that puts me under her spell.

"ok, lets go!" I get up but Ron pulls me back down and says

"No you don't ! we want to know what you think."

"think about what?" I ask

"what the Champions are going to have to do." Thank God! The bell rang, I'm free! I pick up my books and rush towards the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady asked

"Password?"

"Balderdash." I say and the door opens. I rush to my dorm. Drop my books. I look in the mirror and deam myself acceptable then ran out of the Gryffindor tower, down the grand staircase and join the cue lined up to go into the great hall. When we finally get to go in, we have our Halloween feast. I eat as much as I can then wait. And wait, and wait. Then Dumbledore stands and says

" its time. !"

The Goblet of fire burns red then I piece of parchment flies out and Dumbledore catches it.

"the champion for Durmstrang: Viktor Krum!" Krum gets up and walks to Dumbledore, takes the parchment and then stands beside him. Another flies out of the Goblet

" the champion for Beauxbatons: Fleur Delacour!" Delacour does the same thing as Krum. Another parchment

"the champion for Hogwarts: Cedric Diggory!"

"No!"yells Ron everyone turns to Ron, he turns a deep shade of Purple and turns away.

"well those are your three champions, but only one will go down in history, only one will receive the Triwizard cup. Now if the Cham-" the goblet turned red and another piece of parchment flies out and lands in Dumbledore's hand. Anger and worry flashes on his face, then he yells out

"HARRY POTTER AND DAVID SHUTER!"

Harry and I look at each other and sink on our bench. Then Dumbledore yells again

"Harry Potter and David Shuter! Please come forward!" we look at Hermione and Ron, Ron looks resentful, of us. Hermione hisses

"Go! Go!" we get off our bench, and slowly walk up to Dumbledore. He hands us the parchment rather stiffly then we walk and join the champions, who all give us dirty looks, more then dirty, reproachful, almost like they would want to be in ten meters from us. I know the feeling, I get it whenever Malfoy comes near us. We bow to the onlookers then go into this little room of to the side of the hall. And we wait. Then Dumbledore, Crouch, Maxime, Karkaroff, Bagman, McGonagall and Moody barge in and Dumbledore runs up to us, grabs Harry and asks

"Did you put your names into the Goblet of fire, or get an older student to do it?"

"No!" we say

"but of course 'e is lying!" says Maxime

"of course they aren't. They wouldn't lie about this, they are in my house. And Gryffindor, they wouldn't lie." says McGonagall.

"can they compete Barty?" asks Dumbledore

"unfourinatly, they have to, rules are rules" says Crouch

"ok, you guys back to you dormitories, im sure Gryffindor and Hufflepuff want to celebrate, it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise." so we did. When we got to the portrait she said, "oh look who the two new champions are, Vi just told me, how does it feel, how did you do it?"

"Balderdash!" said Harry

"alright, alright I get the message" and she let us pass. Indeed, there was a party, but me and Harry saw Ron make his was to our dorm. I look at Harry, he nods and we follow him saying

"no no Fred, George, it's a great party and all but we're tired" we run up the steps and walk into our dorm, I take my bed which is right beside Harry's

"how did you guys do it? The cloak?" asked Ron

"the cloak wouldn't have gotten us over that age line." says Harry

"Anyway we didn't do it." I say

"you can tell me? How did you do it?" says Ron

"we didn't do it" insists Harry

"why don't you tell me! Your supposed to be my BEST FRIENDS!"

"WE DIDN'T DO IT YOU BLUNDERING IDIOT!" I roar. I jump up and point my wand at him who jumps up and points his wand at me. Then Neville, Dean and Seamus come running in saying

"we thought we heard-" they stop when the see What's happening

"-raised voices.."

"fine, if you don't believe us then you know where to stick that friendship!" I say putting my wand away. He just glares at me and harry then jumps into bed and turns away from us. I swear I can see the bed shaking. I get into bed thinking

"GIT!"

The next day im still in shock. I eat breakfast in the great hall without tasting it. I find an empty class room to practice my disillusionment charm. Im getting pretty good at it. A few nights ago I snuck out and wandered the castle, then I almost ran into Flitch, I didn't have the cloak on me so I use the charm and it was so good that even mrs Norris didn't even see me. I spend the rest of the day practicing different spells, Stupify, Incendio, Agumenti, Wingardium Leviosa and Reducto.

The first Task was to take place November the twenty fourth, I figured I wouldn't have to worry about it. Then during potions class Colin Creevy, a third year, came in saying that he needed to take me and Harry to a photo shoot, great I thought, I can't even take my least favorite class without being reminded. Snape wasn't very happy, but he let us go so we head to the room they are holding the photo shoot. And standing there were two people I didn't know and one I did. It was Olivander. The woman in the green outfit came over and introduced herself

"I am Rita Skeeter, reporter for the daily prophet, but of course you know that, its you we don't know, now who wants an interview first." no one stepped forward.

"I'll take the youngest first." and for a second I thought she was going for me but then she took Harry

"famous one first." and steered Harry towards a broom cupboard. And I wait, we all wait in silence, then Dumbledore comes to the rescue. He gets Harry and we have our photos taken. Then I find out why Olivander is here, he's checking our wands. He starts with Delacour

"nine and a half inches. Inflexible. Rosewood and containing, dear me."

"'An 'air from ze 'ead of a Veela" says Fleur so she was part veela, I have to tell Ron... Oh ya, forget it "My grandmuzzers"

"I don't use veela hairs, I find they make very temperamental wands, now mr Diggory" Cedric hands his wand over.

"ah, one of mine, I remember. Unicorn hair, when I plucked this one out the unicorn almost gored me with its horn, twelve and a quarter inches, ash. Rather springy. Works fine. Mr Krum" Krum hands over his wand

"a Gregorovitch creation, hornbeam and dragon heartstring, thicker then one sees normally, quite rigid, ten and a quarter inches. Works well. Now mr Shuter, if you please." I hand him my wand.

"hmm, I remember this wand, very well oak and phoenix feather, 12 inches, rather flexible. looks like it works fine, has it served you well?"

"yes. Very well, im proud to own it." I say

"good good, and now, mr Potter" Harry hands him his wand

"yes I remember, very curious. Holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice and supple, this wand works perfectly, here you go" he hands the wand back then Dumbledore says

"that is all, may return to your classes, or seeing as they are about to end you may proceed to dinner!"

Harry and I return to our dorm and when we get there there are to owls on his bed, Hedwig and a school owl, Hedwig's letter is from Sirius and the other one form Hagrid.

"Hagrid wants to see me tonight, he said he would invite you but it would be to dangerous, whatever that means and, Blimey, he wants me to bring my cloak. The one from Snuffles says that he wants ro see me tonight too, in the common room, he can't be actually coming here, can he?" says Harry

"I don't know, but did you write him about the Triwiz?"

"yup, but how could he know, I sent it yesterday, how could he see and respond that fast, I hope he isn't close!"

"he might be, come on we have to tell Ron and Hermione!" Harry raises an eyebrow then I correct my mistake

"lets go tell Hermione!" so we sprint to supper and we tell her.

"I don't know about Snuffles but I know two things. One. You have to make up with Ron guys! I know he misses you."

"but-" Harry begins the Hermione holds up her hand

"and two, I am going to do what ever I can to get you two through this thing!"

I was so grateful of Hermione that I could have kissed her, well I would have kissed her anyway, but this made me almost kiss her, instead I hug her and say

"you believe us! Thanks" she hugs me back

"of course I do, now off to bed, I want you nice and rested tomorrow, so we can start training!"

The next day, Hermione, Harry and I were practicing for the first task, whatever it was, and Hermione had us dueling, I knew most of the spells we used, some were new like Expulso and Confrigo. So we bow, shake hands and walk to other ends and point our wands at each other then Hermione said

"begin!"

"EXPULSO!"

"EXPELLIRAMUS!" our jets of light meet, I poor all my heart into the spell, all that thirst to prove myself, exspesialy to Hermione. And my jets starts getting closer and closer to Harry, then finally it get to much for Harry. He brakes the connection and before he could preform a shield charm my jets hits him full on and het flies backwards and hits the wall and groans. I rush over to help him.

"I'm alright! That was great David, you have this task in the bag!"

"Yes David, you were Brilliant!" says Hermione

"all most as Brilliant as you." I wisper

"I'll make myself scarce" says Harry

"thanks, I really appreciate it," I say then I walk over to Hermione and she says

"you were saying?"

"you are the most brilliant person I ever met, not to mention the most stunning." I whisper as I lean in to her

"your not half bad either" then she leans the rest of the way and we kiss, I put bother my hands on her cheeks, she puts her arms around my neck and starts laughing, I laughed too then

AAAAAHHHHHH! Im shook awake by Harry. Another dream, I got to stop having those, they will be the death of me, well at least my heart.

"what were you dreaming about? You started out tense when I walked in, then you relaxed, then you started moving your lips like you were snogging someone?"

"nothing" I say quickly " is there a reason why you woke me up? Or do you normally wake people up when it looks like their having good dreams?" he face turns from amusement to serious

"the first task, its Dragons!"

For the next twenty three days I fall into a very repetitive schedule. Wake up, have breakfast, train with Hermione, classes, train at lunch, classes, supper, train and do homework till one in the morning then go to sleep then do it again. Now today is the day that I win some glory, or die.

I que up outside the champion tent. Then when people finally see who I am they let me past, I walk in and see Harry by one of the walls. I walk up to him.

"Hey mate! "

"you nervous?"

"of course I'm not... Ok ya I am, but we can do it, its only a dragon."

"that can kill us in a hole bunch of ways, fire, tail, claws etc." only if I had claws...

"well we'll do it, we had Hermione to help us. She's brilliant."

"you boys aren't half bad yourself" I turn around and there she is.

"you guys ok?"

"no" "yes" say Harry and me at the same time

"ok we aren't" I say

"ohh, David! Harry!" and then she pulls us into a hug

SNAP! We turn around and see that Skeeter woman with a camera

"oh young love! A love triangle, no less, this will make the front page!" I pull out my wand and point it at her and say very calmly

"you know where you should stick that front page?"

"are you threatening me?"

"I believe I am now GET OUT!" then she turns on her heals and storms out of the tent, just as the judges walk in. One of them holding a bag that was smoking.

"champions! In this bag are models of what you have to get past, the goal is to collect the Golden egg! Now, ladies first." said Bagman. Fleur put her hand into the bag and came out with a green dragon with a number two around its neck

"the welsh green, you go second." said Bagman. Krum went next he pulled out a scarlet dragon with a number 3

"Chinese Fireball, you go third" Cedric went next and pulled out a bluish gray dragon with a number one

"Swedish Short-Snout, you go when the cannon blows" then Harry went he pulled out a spiky dragon with a number 5.

"the Hungarian Horntail, you'll go last" said Bagman in a funeral sort of tone then he came to me.. What next, a ridgeback? But no. I pull out another Hungarian Horntail with a four. But that can't be! There was only one in the forest according to Harry.

" You'll be going fourth" said bagman then the cannon blew.

When Harry and I waited we talked.

"You remember how to control a summoning charm?" I ask

"that's a stupid question, that's like me asking you if you remember how to do a disillusionment charm."

"ya I guess, anyone special in the crowd you want to put on a good show for?" I ask

"well it's er, Cho Chang"

"nice! She's pretty hot! Once you get past this Horntail, there would be no way she would say no!"

"I guess, how about you?"

"well, you told me yours so I'll tell you mine, but you can't tell anyone, not even Ron."

"I promise"

"Hermione." I whisper

"nice mate, I wont tell anyone what you just told me.. Show her what you got out their and she might even ask you out!"

"I doubt it, only in my dreams"

"That's what you were dreaming that night! About her!"

"Ya" then the cannon blew

"was that mine?" we look around the tent and no one was there

"Crap, see you, if I live"

"good luck mate!" called Harry. I walk to the entrance to the arena. Take a deep breath and walk out to meet my dragon with my chin high and proud.

Once I get out I take in my surroundings. Rocks, great lots of fire proof cover and then I see it, my goal, the Golden egg, then I jump back in surprise, a giant dragon landed right in front of me. That's when I go into auto pilot, I dive behind the nearest rock just as the dragon spewed flames at me. I preform my disillusionment charm on my and my wand and go to work, I slip out from behind that rock and roll to the next rock, trying not to make noise, I do that again and again, getting closer and closer to my target. So far its working. There it is, the egg, I can smell that victory, I charge from behind the last rock towards the egg, its getting closer, thirty feet, twenty feet, ten feet , five feet, then the Horntail's tail came around and hit me, I felt a spike impale its self into my arm and I fly backwards, land, hit my head off a rock. Then my vision goes black.

Luckily only for a few seconds, when I open my eyes I see the Horntail's head hovering over me, her maw wide open, I know what She's going to do, I role away just as jets of flame erupts from her maw. I get up, feel the back of my head, its bleeding.. Only if I could remember that spell, Epiki. No. Eypiki. No. Episkey, that's it. I point my wand at the back of my head and yell

"EPISKEY!" it worked, somewhat, it stopped the bleeding but didn't stop the pounding headache. The dragon turns around and looks at me, or where it thinks I am, which its right. In a flash I take off the charm, point my wand at the dragon and yell

"AGUMANTI!" just as it spits fire at me. It works! The water stops the fire, but I need a plan B, wait! I run away from the fire, and yell

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" pointing my wand at me feet and I fly, ten feet up in the air. The dragon flaps her wings and came as high as it could since it was chained which was five feet below me and blew flames at me. Ahhh I need to ho left which I did! Holy Zeus I can fly. I wonder if I can fire spells and stay afloat?

"STUPIFY!" I yell pointing my wand at the dragons hide, it dosn't do any damage but I'm still flying

"COOL!" I yell then I swear I hear a voice in my head say

"aim for the eyes!" so that's what I do

"REDUCTO!"

"STUPIFY!"

"CONFRIGO!"

"EXPULSO!" and with that the dragon falls to the ground, causing a mini earthquake but it dosn't stay down, I point my wand at my back and try a charm that I had just read about

"TERGEO!" and with that the blood started to siphon. But not fast enough, just as the Horntail got close enough to claw me I pointed my wand at it thinking of winning the Triwizard cup, Hermione calling me Brave, I say it was nothing, her saying it was something and running forward and kissing me. Then yelled

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and my Lion Patronus charged the Dragon, which backed up in surprise, my lion serves the dragon and charges towards the ground, the Horntail on its tail. That gives me a chance, I preform my disillusionment charm and dive bomb the ground, when im close enough I take the charm off, land and grab the egg, hold it up for everyone to see, for effect I say

"wingardium leviosa" pointing to me feet and I slowly rise, holding the egg in triumph!

I land right outside the medical tent to get my minor burns treated, no one told me my score. I hear the canon blast, a Dragon roar, I look outside and see a firebolt zooming towards the arena. That a boy Harry. A few seconds later I see the dragon follow Harry to the castle and I swear I heard the faint voices of Fred and George yelling

"Well done Dragon!" I walk outside to see what they mean. It's the teachers bleachers, they have a dragon tail sized rip through it. Reeta Skeeter getting up with her Glasses lopsided. Priceless view. Priceless. That's when I hear a faint dragon roar and Harry zooming back to the arena, picking up the egg. It is over.

"Well done guys!" says Ron running up to us

"so you believe us now?" says Harry coldly

"I reckon who ever put your names in the Goblet was trying to do you in! But you showed them! Is was awesome!" I look at Harry

"that's good enough for me!" and I hug him, Harry joins in then Hermione burst into tiers.

"you have been so,so stupid"

"Its ok Hermione. They're about to announce David and Harry's score!"

I look and see Bagman gives me a 9, Dumbledore a 10! Crouch a 9, Maxime a 9 and Karkaroff a 4.

"a four! He bloody flew! You git!" yells Ron and he wasn't the only one, all the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were yelling at him too. Then its Harry's turn. Bagman gives him a 10, Dumbledore a 9, Crouch a 9, Maxime a 9 and Karkaroff a 4. That had people yelling again.

"Harry! We're tied!"

"for first no less!" exclaims Hermione

"by the way Hermione, I hears there's a yule ball at Christmas, its tradition, would you come with me, as a date?"

"Yes!"


End file.
